outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Secret Worth Keeping: Part One/Transcript
(The episode starts with Tom, Hank and Ginger speeding through traffic on a wagon, when they see Angela in the way) Tom: Angela, get out of the way! Angela: Nooo! (Four hours earlier, Angela arrived at Rhonda's diner) Rhonda: Hey, Angela! What are you doing here so early? I haven't even set the table for your surprise! Angela: For my surprise? For my surprise what? Rhonda: Uh, nothing, no, nothing at all. (chuckles) (The door opens and Ben walks in the diner, he gasps and turns to leave) Angela: Ben! Ben: (gasps) (accidentally tosses the box he's holding, and walks inside the diner whistling) Angela, what are you doing here already? We're not ready to start your surprise... I mean birthday... (gasps) Angela: You mean my surprise birthday party? Ben: Oh, I blew it! Why can't I keep a secret? Well at least I didn't say anything about the chocolate raspberry cake. Angela: Chocolate raspberry cake? (squeals) It's my favourite. (Ben shrieks) (Talking Tom and Friends Theme) (Angela and Ben are sitting at the table) Angela: Oh hey, where are Tom and the guys anyway? Shouldn't they be here by now? Ben: Tom wanted to get you a new special cake at that new bakery across town, The Baked Dessert. They're probably on their way. (Camera cuts to a baked desert with Tom, Hank and Ginger walking) Hank: How in the world did we end up in the baked desert? Tom: Yeah, that's weird. Unrelated question, how many s's are in the word 'dessert'? Ginger: Oh great. Now we're gonna miss Angela's party because Tom can't spell? Tom: No, no, we can still make it to the party if we hurry. I'll just reprogram the GPSS to get us to the diner. Ginger: You know diner only has one n right? Tom: I better look that up. (The phone's battery dies) NO! Hank: Save your energy, Tom. In the desert, no one can hear you scream. Ginger: That's space, Hank. In space ''no one can hear you scream! Hank: Yeah, well that's cuz there's a lot of ''space ''in the desert. Tom: OK, OK, let's not panic. Now my scout boy survival training will get us out of here. Any good scout boy knows moss always grows on the south side of a tree, so all we have to do, is find a tree. (realises that there aren't any trees in his sight) Which may be harder than I thought. Ginger: (Groans, then gasps) Hold on for a second. I found something!' (camera cuts to a sign saying 'world's biggest candy bar') (Ginger imagines himself eating a big candy bar) The world's biggest candy bar! (Tom grabs Ginger) Tom: No. Ginger. Wasting time at some roadside tourist trap is not gonna get us any closer to Angela. Hank Well, I don't know if this is helpful, but I found a sign with an arrow on it pointing to where the town is. Tom: Good job, Hank. See, now we'll just follow this arrow and we'll be at Angela's party in no time! Come on. Hank: Ginger, let's go! (Ginger dumps the party hat he's wearing) (As Tom, Ben, and Ginger walk, the wind blows the sign the other way) at Rhonda's diner, Ben and Angela still sitting Ben: So. Angela: So? Ben: Write any new songs? Angela: No. I've been feeling kinda blue lately. Hey, you know what? Forget those guys. Let's get this party started! Why don't we order some ice cream? Ben: No thanks. I don't like to eat ice cream on an empty stomach. Angela: Rhonda! (Rhonda arrives) Rhonda: Yeah, what do you want? Angela: One scoop of strawberry ice cream please. Ben: Strawberry? That's my favourite! Angela: Mine too. (To Rhonda) Make it a double. Rhonda: You got it. at the desert, Hanks balloon pops and Tom, Hank, and Ginger are still walking, but feel hot Tom: Oh man. Now I understand why cowboys wear such big hats. (Hank spots the garage in the desert and hugs Tom) Hank: You did it Tom! You saved us! Tom: What do you mean guys? (Hank sprints into the garage and sits on the couch, a cactus with a face is on the TV screen) Hank: Oh, the Cactus Network. (A talking cactus is sitting next to Hank) Cactus: Howdy Hank. Hank: Hello there Mr Garden. (Turns out that Hank is sitting in the open on a rock with an ordinary cactus is sitting next to the rock) Ginger: (To Tom) Well, I guess we should just leave him here, right guys? Tom: No, Ginger. We're not leaving Hank. Hank! Come on Hank. But we're not home! That's not the garage, it's just a mirage! Now let's get back on this trail. We're probably almost there! Come on! (The gang keeps walking) (Tom notices Angela in his sight) Angela? (hugs her, but screams whe he finds out that he's hugging a cactus) (The gang keeps walking, when they see the town sign again) This can't be! We just walked in a big circle? Ginger: Well, Tom, that can only mean one thing. We get to see the world's biggest candy bar! Tom: We don't have time for that. Ginger: Give it up, Tom. We're never gonna make it back to town. Time to start our new lives here in the desert. Just you, me, Hank, and the world's biggest candy bar. Hank: He's got a point Tom. Besides, what else are we gonna do? Tom: Fine. Maybe someone else there can give us directions to the diner. Ginger: Whoo! I'm gonna take a picture of the candy bar! I'm gonna ride that candy bar! I'm gonna get a candy bar key chain! (Ginger dances off to the hut, Tom and Hank follow) at the diner (Ben and Angela eat their ice creams) Angela: Rhonda! (Rhonda arrives again) Rhonda: Yeah, yeah, what do you want? I ain't deaf. Angela: Another bowl, please. Rhonda: Honey, I think you've had enough. Angela: (chuckles, then gets angry) You listen here Rhon''da''. It's my birthday, and I'll have as much ice cream as I want! 'Duh! Ben: (laughs) Yeah! (sighs, and his head falls into his ice cream) at the desert (Tom, Hank, Ginger, Wallace, Gromit, Chris, Martin, Zoboo, Bert, Ernie, Edward and James are in the hut and see a candy bar on a wagon] Ginger: (sadly) That's not so big. Tom: (a little bit cross) See Ginger? This place is not just a tourist trap. Oh no, no. It's a closed and ''abandoned ''tourist trap. (Hank reads a sign in the hut) Hank: It says here that the whole town shut down when a bigger candy bar was discovered by villagers in the local mountains. This pamphlet is full of fun facts. Did you know that they got the candy bar here by putting wheels on the bottom? Too bad the way here is all uphill. Ginger: (with an idea) Wait a minute! If the way here is ''uphill... Tom: ...and there are wheels on the candy bar, I think I have an idea. (The gang push the wagon outside, up a hill) OK, everyone. When I count to three, let's all jump on. One, two... Hank: You're counting too fast! Tom: Three! (Hank and Tom jump on, Ginger runs after them) Ginger: Hey! Wait! Hank: Ginger! Give me your hand! (Ginger grabs Hank and leaps on the wagon) the diner, Angela is still there with Ben Angela: (gloomy) Maybe Tom forgot ''my birthday. I mean, we talked about it ''yesterday, but I guess sometimes birthdays are hard to remember, right? Ben: (feeling sick) Angela? Angela: Huh? Ben: Angela. Angela: Uh huh? (Ben burps) Ben: Tom definitely did not forget your birthday. Angela: Oh well, is he invisible, because I don't see him anywhere! Ben: Angela, listen to me. I'll be the first to admit that Tom has his flaws but he always comes through in the end. Angela: Well, yeah, except it's always by doing something crazy and dangerous! Ben: That is not true. (Tom, Hank, Zoboo and Ginger are still on the wagon speeding through the desert) Tom: (excited) This is crazy! Hank: (also excited) And dangerous! (The wagon speeds into town) (Angela and Ben are still at their table) Ben: You know, Hank and Ginger are missing too. But it seems like you ''mostly care that Tom isn't here. Angela: (waits a few seconds) OK, can I tell you a secret? Ben: (smiling) No don't tell me. I can't stand the pressure that comes with keeping secrets. Angela: (chuckles) Right. You're so right. (waits a couple of seconds) I kinda like Tom! (Everyone in the diner gasps and looks at Angela) (Angela gasps) I can't believe I said it out loud. Ben: (excited) Angela, I can't believe it! This is great news! When Tom gets here, let me talk to him and tell him that you... Angela: (interrupting) What? No! Don't you dare say ''anything! Not a word! It could ruin our friendship! Ben: But why did you tell me?! Angela: I don't know. I guess I couldn't stand the pressure of being the only one who knew! Ben: (shocked) So you told me?! But I just told you I can't keep a secret! I can't handle it! (runs out of the diner) Angela: Ben! But wait! (follows Ben) (Zoboo, Tom, Hank, and Ginger speed through traffic on the wagon) (Angela escapes the diner and doesn't see Ben) Where are you? (Ben is hiding behind a truck) Wait, what? (The wagon rushes at lightning speed, Bertie skids out of control) Tom: Wait, what is that? (Angela is in the way!) Angela, get out of the way! Angela: Nooo! (At the last second, she leaps out of the way) (The wagon comes to a crash) (Tom comes to) Tom: Ow... (gasps) Angela? (he sees Angela unconscious, and he thinks she's dead) No! (sobs) Angela: (comes to) Is everyone OK? Tom: Happy birthday Angela. (Zoboo, Hank and Ginger pop up happily) Surprise! Ben: Tom! (Ben rushes toward Tom) (Angela stops Ben) Tom: Is he alright? (Ben breaks free) Ben: Tom, I have to tell you something about Angela. Angela: (covering his mouth) No he doesn't. (To Ben) No you don't, right Ben? You just wanted more ice cream! Right here. Eat it! (gives Ben a few mouthfuls of ice cream) Ben: (shrieks) Brain freeze! Oh I'm passing out... (faints) Angela: Wow, I guess Ben can't hold his ice cream, right? Tom: Yeah, I guess not. What was he gonna say? Angela: Nothing. He was just joking. Tom: (he, Hank, and Ginger show Angela the candy bar) Well, happy birthday. I hope you saved room for dessert. Angela: Dessert? That sounds... (faints) Tom: Oh. to card reading "To Be Continued". Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Talking Tom and Friends